What really happened in that trailer
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: What happened after the Kanker sisters dragged Eddy's Brother into his trailer


**DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS NOT MINE, I JUST REUPLOADED IT ON THIS SITE, SINCE IT DESERVES A LOT MORE READS. THE STORY AND ALL WORDS BELOW BELONG TO BLOOCHIKIN ON TUMBLR**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay, so here's my version of what might have gone down in Eddy's Brother's trailer at the end of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. If you haven't seen it yet, then you probably should in order to understand what's going on here. I really had to write this all down and I know a lot of you won't read this (and if you do you may not agree or dont like it) and that's okay lol bless you if you do.

In Eddy's brother's trailer, Lee hovers over Big bro as she attempts to wake him. He has been bound up in the middle of his living room with rope to his own rotating coffee table that resembles a wheel of fortune spinner. Lee gives him a couple slaps on the cheek.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty, heheh"

Marie and May are nosing around at all of his belongings and making a mess of things.

Marie, looking at the items on his shelf, picks up a trophy shaped like a Ferris wheel.

"Oooo what's this…. 'Best Ride Operative'… Heh I'll bet."

"Look Marie!" May giggles as she holds up a pair of leopard skin undies she found, much like the ones they once found in Eddy's room.

Marie chuckles, "haha oh yeah, a real _smooth _operator!" She tosses the trophy over her shoulder, spotting on the same shelf a box of cigarettes next to a lighter, some face paint, and a basketball.

Big bro blinks a few times as he regains consciousness. "What the—- HEY! What is this?!"

Realizing his state of captivity, Eddy's bro begins to struggle.

"Who the hell are you?! Lemme go… And get outta my trailer!"

He lets out a groan as Lee tightens his bondage.

"Heh, I don't think so…'Big Bro.'" She leans in close. "We ain't finished with you yet."

He contemplates her words for a small second. "You're one of pipsqueak's friends!"

She picks up one of his half-empty beer bottle sitting on the coffee table, takes a tiny sip, and gives him a tainted smile.

"Somethin' like that." She pours out the remainder onto his face.

"Uagh!"

"FORE!" A basketball comes jetting towards Lee and sweeps over her curly locks as she ducks just in the nick of time. The ball ricochets off a mirror on the wall behind her, shattering it. The Ball then bounces violently off a nearby side table, destroying a lamp disguised as a bowling pin. May chases after the run-away basketball.

"I got it Marie! I'm wide open!"

May's head catches the ball instead as it slams her backward in a hilarious failed attempt at receiving it. The ball bounces back to Marie, who swiftly catches it in mid air, an unlit cigarette now between her lips. She dribbles the ball through her legs.

"Marie!" Lee begins to chastise. "No smoking indoors!"

"Ah relax," Marie stops dribbling. "It ain't even lit."

Eddy's big brother fights his restraints, yelling in Marie's direction, "UUAAGGHH! You turds GET OUT OF MY TRAILER or I'll call the cops!"

Marie grins at Eddy's brother as she faces him, spinning the basket ball on her left middle finger in a defiant gesture. "That's Turd-ette to you, hot shot."

She proceeds to dribble the basketball on his stomach a few times.

Big Bro wheezes with every bounce, "I swear…. When I get out of this… I'll…" His words are cut short by a cough.

"You'll what?" Lee asks slyly as she leans in, her arm perched on her knee bent over the table.

Marie's lips curl into a smile as she takes the lighter she found and ignites it near his face. Big bro grimaces at the flame, realizing his face is still covered in beer, he lets out a cry of fear. "What the HELL?! You crazy?"

May gets up from her earlier fumble and notices a clown wig with a matching clown consume hung up on the wall.

"Hey guys, how about we play a little dress up," she snorts and giggles, putting the heavy wig on her head. The hook that the wig had been perched on begins to move upward. May hears a clicking sound coming from the wall behind the costume. A seam opens up as the wall swings ajar ever so slightly.

"Huh?" May, peels back the wall revealing a secret closet. Shock invades her face as she gets a look at what's inside .

Having no intention of actually setting him ablaze, Marie wavers the lighter around Big Bro's face a few seconds more as he whines and winces. Satisfied, she then abruptly lets go of the igniter.

Lee chuckles, "Heheh I love it when they squeal."

May interrupts Lee and Marie's torture from across the room, "Um… Guys…"

Lee and Marie turn their heads towards May standing near the now open closet. Lee's mouth hangs slightly open in awe at what she sees, putting her foot back on the floor she stands up straight. Marie's eyes widen as she unintentionally drops the basketball onto Big Bro's face, and subsequently, the lighter onto the table.

In the closet beside May lie a couple of terrified children that look no older than ten years of age, chained up, gagged, and sobbing.

May reaches out and takes the gags out of their mouths. The children merely begin to cry more.

Lee and Marie remain fixated on May's discovery for a few extra seconds.

"What the hell…?" A sickening thought crosses Marie's mind. She glares back at Big Bro. "What kinda freak show you runnin' here?"

Lee's attention shifts back to Eddy's big brother, noticing that something seems odd about his demeanor… and the lighter on the table near his hand.

Eddy's brother stares back at Marie from his table rather calmly and sweetly. "Oh …nothing special…."

A devilish grin suddenly cuts across Big Bro's face, his voice much darker now, "unless you wanna take part…"

"Marie, the lighter! His hand!" Lee tries to warn her, but its too late.

Before either of them can react, his hand shoots up and grabs hold of Marie's neck, causing her to choke a little. With one swift motion, he tosses her into Lee. They both slam back against the adjacent wall of the trailer.

Big Bro unties his other limbs from the table.

May, realizing what is going on, retaliates. "Hey! Don't touch my sisters!"

Before Eddy's brother can get himself up from the table, May lunges at him. Like a rabid animal, she wraps herself around his backside, closes her arms around his neck, and bites viciously into his ear and pulls. It stretches causing Big Bro to cry out in pain.

The children watch from the closet as May attacks their captor.

Lee and Marie shake off their wounds as they witness May's efforts.

"Get 'im, May!"

Lee picks up the Ferris wheel trophy Marie discarded earlier and tries to assist May by hitting Eddy's brother with it. He manages to evade her swing however, with May still on his back. He punches her in the face, and snatches the trophy from her grasp and begins using it to bash May who is still clinging on to him. Lee shakes off her injury and makes another attempt to bring him down with a groin kick.

He backs away from her quickly as if he is expecting it. "I don't think so, sweetheart," He taunts, just before he smacks Lee in the head with the trophy, sending her to the floor.

"LEE!" Marie witnesses Lee's fall. "Aw hell nah!"

With May still on his back, Bro slams himself back-first into his shelves in an attempt to loosen May. His hat falls off his head, as does the shelf from the wall, but May hangs on steadily. He tries again to knock her off. A bit more successful the second time, May releases her grip on his ear and his neck.

"Get OFF me!"

Marie picks up the basketball and chucks it at Bro's gut. Her throw manages to double him over for a second before he reaches back and grabs May, throwing her overhead and into Marie.

Marie is knocked back by May's force. Woozy, she gets to her feet and helps May stand. "You okay?"

May rubs her head, "My hair hurts."

Eddy's brother looks at Lee on the floor, who appears unconscious. He starts towards Marie and May, grabbing the the rope the sisters had him tied up with. He snaps it together between his hands creating an ominous cracking sound.

Unsure what to do, May glances over at the two chained up children in the closet who are still sobbing in horror. May starts to cower as Bro's large figure approaches her and her sister. Marie, though frightened, pushes May back with one arm in a rare attempt to protect her younger sibling. She raises a shaky fist to Eddy's brother.

"Don't be scared now…" As Big Bro gets closer, he unwinds the rope ready to wrangle them up. "This won't hurt one bit.."

"Oh yeah?" A familiar grating voice cuts in from behind him. "Well this will."

Lee clubs Eddy's brother over the head with his fallen shelf. Easily wounded by hard blows, Eddy's brother crumbles to the floor with a large 'thud.'

Lee pokes him with the shelf to make sure he's out cold again before turning towards her sisters. "Everybody good?"

May and Marie nod.

"Good." Lee discards the shelf.

"What about them?" May points towards the two children still chained in the closet.

Lee sighs. "Welp, it ain't like we got a key to unlock 'em."

May seems a little more concerned. "There must be one here somewhere…"

"You crazy, May? I ain't lookin for one little old key in this mess." Lee gestures to the now destroyed trailer.

"So you're just gonna leave us here?!"

All three sisters turn their heads towards the two kids in the closet. They stare at them for a moment with blank expressions.

The kids stare back.

The Kanker sisters do nothing but blink in an unhelpful response.

Marie turns back towards her sisters. "I'm done with this BS." She taps Big Bro's unconscious body with her foot. "I say we call the cops on the bastard." She points her thumb at the children. "They can take care of the kids."

"Yeah, alright we'll call…" Lee snatches the clown wig off of May's head and steps over Big Bro's body. "But first…" She walks over to the fallen shelf items and picks up the face paints. Lee turns around to face her sisters with a menacing smile, "we play a little dress up heheh."

All three sisters look down at Eddy's Big Brother with smiles on their faces.

**End note:** well, I think the Kankers may have learned something there… Maybe lol or not. I heard that originally Eddy's brother was going to be arrested at the end of the film. And I thought, hmm, that would have been awesome, but how would they do that? And for what real crime? Unless he had committed others? He seems like the type of sadistic guy that likes to torture kids and I figure oh man, what if his job at the park is that he's like a clown or something who is suppose to be all happy, nice and cheerful, but he's really just a twisted douchebag (cuz he is) lol that certainly would feed a lot of kids' clown horrors. Haha anyway, I'm sure that after whatever the Kankers did, the cops got a laugh out of it when they came to arrest him. I might draw a picture later to correspond with this. If you read it (whether you liked it or not) hugs and kisses!


End file.
